


make it better

by kissbaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Vomiting, don’t read if it’ll make you feel sick!!, jongdae needs to be taken Care of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissbaeks/pseuds/kissbaeks
Summary: jongdae isn’t feeling very well. jongin helps.





	make it better

jongin can tell jongdae isn’t feeling well when he sees that the older hasn’t gotten up yet. it’s not like it matters, though; it’s one of their rare off days, anyways. everyone else is up already, seated in the main room with cups of coffee and sleepy expressions. somehow, baekhyun manages to be loud even when he’s so sleepy. that’s how jongin notices that jongdae hasn’t gotten up yet. it’s unsual, he thinks, since the older usually gets up around the same time as baekhyun. so, of course, he’s got to go check. 

“hyung,” he mutters, settling himself down on the edge of jongdae’s bed, “jongdae hyung, wake up.” 

“ _why_ ,” jongdae whines, curling up more. 

“because,” jongin answers, but he can’t come up with reasons. “because it’s time to get up.”

jongdae sighs in response, closing his eyes again and snuggling into his pillow. he’s awfully pale, but jongin doesn’t know if that’s related to why jongdae doesn’t feel well. 

“do you not feel good?” he asks, instead of pressuring jongdae to get up again. 

“mmf.” jongdae’s got his face shoved into his pillow. 

“okay,” jongin says, deciding to make things easier on himself. he moves to the other side of jongdae’s bed, laying down and snuggling up to him. “what’s bothering you?” 

“stomach hurts,” jongdae sighs. 

“are you gonna throw up?” it’s kind of a stupid question, but he has to know. 

“probably.” jongin doesn’t know if that answer reassured him or not. either way, he gets up, peering over at jongdae so he can try and tell whether or not he should get him up now or not. the older looks fine, if not a bit pale and sweaty, but jongin still hauls him up out of bed and to the nearest bathroom. it’s better to be cautious, anyways. he knows it’s a good call when jongdae hunches over the toilet, retching until there’s nothing left to come up. jongin’s not sure what to do, so he crouched awkwardly, patting jongdae’s back as the older stops gagging. 

“um,” he says, helping jongdae up again, “go back to bed. i’ll bring you some water.” he doesn’t wait for a response before taking off down the hallway, skittering into the kitchen to find a bottle of water and some saltine crackers. maybe he could make soup later. he hardly acknowledges everyone else, too focused on the task of caring for jongdae. his hyung doesn’t feel good, he’s got to fix that. he races back to jongdae’s room, setting the bottle of water and the box of crackers down before snuggling up to jongdae again. he’s aware that he could get sick, but that’s not what’s important right now. 

“i brought you some water,” he murmurs, running a gentle hand through jongdae’s hair. it’s disgusting, actually, all damp and sweaty. “and crackers. wanna eat a little something?”

“no,” jongdae groans, closing his eyes. “no. no thanks.”

his stomach takes the following silence as an opportunity to growl angrily, as if it’s reminding jongdae that he needs to eat, but also that he’s got some kind of virus that’s making him feel gross. jongin sighs, patting jongdae’s back again before picking up the bottle of water and opening it. 

“just a few sips,” he murmurs, “take a few sips.” he watches jongdae take cautious sips of the water, taking it and putting the cap back on once jongdae’s had enough. 

“nini,” he whines, grabbing onto jongin’s sleeve. “rub my tummy, please.”

“oh.. okay,” he mumbles, settling his hand over jongdae’s tummy. he rubs gently, just long enough for jongdae to fall asleep. well, at least jongin managed to get him to sleep. he gets up carefully, so he won’t wake jondae, and moves to leave. he pauses to press a daring but soft kiss to jongdae’s temple, earning him a soft, sleepy sigh. he leaves the crackers just in case jongdae gets hungry, closing the door on his way out. he’ll check again later, but jongin is sure that jongdae will be fine. 


End file.
